snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Cadence Greenwell
Cadence Suzanna Conroy (née Greenwell) is the first of eight children born to Muggles Vincent and Stella Greenwell. She lived in England for the first eleven years of her life and the United States for the next eleven. She attended a small school called Versailles Magic Academy located in the state of Kentucky for her magical education and played the position of Keeper on her school's Quidditch team starting in eighth grade. In the beginning of June 2076, she moved back to England and managed to get a job as an Owl Post Office Assistant in Diagon Alley, but around a year later, she missed her home and her family and friends so much that she quit her job and moved back to the States. Background Born in London, England, on May 14, 2054, Cadence was the first child of Muggles Vincent and Stella Greenwell. Approximately every two years for the next twelve years, Cadence gained another brother or sister until the birth of her youngest brother Caleb in 2068. She has four brothers and two sisters, and she loves them all for the most part. Nei ther she nor the rest of her family would have expected any of them to possess magical abilities, and she was surprised to receive a letter from Hogwarts on her eleventh birthday claiming so. Not too long after she got her letter though, she and her family moved to the United States. They settled in Kentucky near Lexington and Versailles, as that was where Stella’s family was from. Within days, she received a letter from the local small Wizarding school, Versailles Magic Academy. She began attending that year (2065) in August and quickly made several new friends. She began playing on her school’s Quidditch team in eighth grade and continued until her senior year (12th grade), playing the position of Keeper most of the time (She played Seeker once in her freshman year (9th grade) and failed miserably, so she stuck with Keeper from then on). Cadence took her American Magic Tests in her junior year (11th grade) and managed to pass, even with her abysmal grades in Arithmancy and Herbology. She graduated at the end of May in 2072. That summer, she briefly considered applying to the Wizarding University in Salem, Massachusetts, as her parents pressured her to attend a college of some sort, but she never sent in an application (mainly because she really had no idea what she wanted to study). Her number one dream was to become a famous singer, but she also would prefer something that would incorporate her other favorite subjects (like Alchemy, Potions, and Transfiguration). So instead she applied for a job at a nearby Starbucks coffeehouse just for something to do. After a few years, she decided she wasn’t satisfied with this and chose to move back to the country she spent her first eleven years of life at – England. She returned to England in June 2076 and started looking around for a job in the Wizarding World that she could apply for, eventually finding that the Owl Post Office in Diagon Alley had an open spot. It wasn't easy getting used to a place she'd spent eleven years away from though, and because all the people she was used to being around those eleven years weren't there with her, Cadence quickly grew homesick and decided she wanted to go back to the States. So towards the end of June 2077, Cadence quit her job at the Owl Post Office and moved back to America. Appearance Cadence has long, dark brown hair that she usually likes to wear down, though she will put it up for special fancy occasions or if she's working and doesn't want her hair to get into something nasty. She does keep her hair out of her blue eyes though, as she hates it when anyone's hair hides their eyes. She's of fairly average height, standing at about 5'4", though she believes she's too short and so she usually wears high heels to make up for it. Personality Cadence is extremely out-going. She’s not afraid to speak her mind (which isn’t always a good thing, especially when she says the very first thing that pops into her head, though fortunately she does sometimes manage to stop herself from saying/asking something she shouldn't), and she loves to hear herself talk talk. She will strike up a conversation with pretty much anyone as long as they aren’t intimidating and evil-looking. While she knows the value of finding a time to work and a time to play, she much prefers playing around and having a good time, and it is probably due to this that she typically only received average grades while in school. It is also probably due to her love of Quidditch – she much preferred practicing with her school’s team and playing Keeper during their games than studying for tests and doing homework, as well as following the games her favorite team, the Fitchburg Finches, played throughout the year. Ever since she was young, Cadence has loved singing and can often be found humming to herself if she’s bored. Relationships Family Parents and Siblings Cadence gets along well with the majority of her family a majority of the time. They have their disagreements and arguments every so often, of course, and during those times she can act like she can't stand being around them, but in reality she loves them and really can't imagine not having them around. It's what drove her to come back to America after leaving for a year, after all. The one person she never can get along with is her brother Callum. They can tolerate each other, but most of the time they can be found either arguing or just plain ignoring each other's existence. On very, very rare occasions they can be genuinely kind and friendly towards each other, but those do not occur often enough to say that they get along. Vashti Greenwell For most of their lives, Cadence and Vashti were not very close as they never spent very much time together, espe cially once Cadence and her family moved to the States when she was about eleven years old. They didn't see each other much after that until a family reunion was held at the end of June in 2072, yet even then both Cadence and Vashti spent their time with the relatives that were closer to their age (five years seemed like a big age gap at the time, at least to Vashti). Even then, both of them were unaware that they shared something that most of the Greenwell family didn't - the ability to perform magic. Because of the Statute of Secrecy, they never spoke of it amongst their mainly Muggle relatives, and as they went to entirely different schools, they had no way of knowing the connection they shared. That all changed in June 2076 when Cadence came back to England and got a job in Diagon Alley as an assistant in the Owl Post Office. Vashti and Cadence ran into each other one day in Diagon and were shocked beyond belief to find out someone else outside their immediate family was a part of the Wizarding World. They started talking and catching up with what was going on in the other's life and discovered a mutual love of Quidditch. Thus began their newfound friendship. Other American Magic Test (AMT) Composite Score: 28 (on a scale of 1-36) *Alchemy - 31 *Arithmancy - 21 *Care of Magical Creatures - 28 *Charms - 27 *Defense Against the Dark Arts - 27 *Herbology - 22 *Music - 34 *Potions - 30 *Transfiguration - 33 Category:Characters Category:Diagon Alley Category:Muggleborn